


Nightmares

by apocalypticsam



Series: Samifer Ficlet [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Samifer - Freeform, fluffy fluff fluff, lucifer is a new human ok, sleepy luci, sleepy sammy too, snuggles, snuggly bedtime kisses, the devil is sleepy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticsam/pseuds/apocalypticsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucifer is newly a human and he doesn't like sleeping alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> * is to be associated with a space of time passing.

It'd taken weeks for Sam and Dean, and some of Castiel's assistance, to convince Lucifer to sleep.

Getting the Devil to eat was easy. Sure, at first he turned his nose up at everything offered to him. But after 24 hours, Lucifer's growling stomach was enough to drive the ex-archangel to eat, with the reassurance that no animals died to produce his food.

Getting him to drink wasn't even a challenge. Lucifer introduced  _himself_ to that.  

But sleeping... That was something they just  _couldn't_ get him to do. No matter how hard they pleaded, no matter how often they bugged him, no matter how many times they locked Lucifer in a room on his own with a bed; he just wouldn't sleep.

It took a while for Sam to finally understand what was going on, but when he did, they went out and bought Lucifer a nightlight and that was it. He slept. They figured it might've had something to do with the fact that his eyes had bags bigger than Sam's hair and darker than the depths of Hell, but and he was literally fighting his own body to stay awake, but at least he was agreeing to sleep.

And it was amazing. The first night they'd had in weeks where they could sleep without having to text Lucifer to  _shut the fuck up with your singing_ or  _go the fuck to sleep_ and instead just... Drift away into the beautiful land of dreams.

*

* * *

*

The comfort of a nightlight had been enough to convince Lucifer to settle down and get some rest. Heaven knows he'd needed it. He was barely keeping his eyes open and everything became a chore. He'd even began going dizzy just by turning his head a little. So admittedly yes, he needed sleep. And it felt... Unbelievably comforting to have a light there beside him, instead of a pitch dark room that merely brought anxiety and panic, as memories of the cage flooded him.

*

* * *

*

Lucifer awoke at  an unknown hour of the morning, shivering and sweating, eyes wide as he trembled under his sheets, cocooning himself in for safety.

He'd had a nightmare. He should've known it would happen. He barely kept away hallucinations anymore, now that he'd lost the strength of his grace - and perhaps he should have realized that sleeping would help with strength. It was something he'd only confided in Sam about, and Sam had helped remarkably. But anti-hallucinogenics and cinnamon and lemon tea didn't help with nightmares.

Lucifer was frightened, and at some point in the midst of the early hours his nightlight must've died. Dean was right about the bulb being faulty, evidently.  
With no light, no source of warmth, and no company to keep him comforted in his frightened awakening, he directed himself to the only possible option. Sam.

As quietly but quickly as possible, Lucifer climbed out of bed, rushing out of his room and through the dark but less so halls until he got to Sam's room, peeking his head through the door and then making his way inside.

"Sam?" He whispered, voice filled with worry and distress.

No response.

"Sam?" He whispered, more urgently than the last.

When again, he got no response from the sleeping hunter, he almost turned away dejectedly. Except the moment his eyes met the  impending darkness that was the hallway, and the sound of a small crack nearby rang through his ears, his intuition had him darting for Sam's bed, worming his way under the covers in haste and curling himself as close as possible to the hunter.

He expected to be yelled at. Maybe questioned, if Sam's tiredness resulted in an inability to anger at the situation. But instead, he heard a small mumble of his name, more of a question, followed by a huge, muscular and heavy arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him in closer, protecting him from the nightmares and the darkness.

Sam pressed a kiss to Lucifer's forehead, lovingly, and all of Lucifer's fears drained away into nothingness, in that moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
